


Fuera de la cama

by zekecrist



Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mild Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Fuera de la cama, la complicada relación de Zeke y Pieck se tornaba totalmente diferente.
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797715
Kudos: 12





	Fuera de la cama

Fuera de la cama, la complicada relación de Zeke y Pieck se tornaba totalmente diferente.

Zeke estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, mirando por la ventana cómo el atardecer teñía de naranja el paisaje mientras sujetaba un cigarro entre sus dedos al que a veces le daba caladas mientras en el proceso suspiraba y miraba hacia abajo. 

Como si estuviese arrepentido. 

Pieck se quedaba mirando hacia el techo y a veces a Zeke, las sabanas de la cama recorrían su piel haciéndole sentir la suavidad de la textura que cargaba con los recuerdos de hace unos minutos. 

El primer paso siempre era la tensión sexual acompañada de palabras cargadas de deseo. 

El segundo eran besos, besos en el cuello, besos en la comisura de sus labios, besos en sus labios, besos en sus lenguas, besos en otros lugares que se atrevían a sobrepasar una invisible barrera que se atrevía a aventurarse a lo que venía. 

Cuando llegaba el tercer paso, los dos ya se habían perdido completamente. Se dejaban llevar por lo que sus cuerpos querían, sin preocuparse en el pasado, ni el futuro, y a veces ni en el presente. El tiempo se reemplazaba por sus emociones en aquel momento, pues nada más importaba. 

Se decían “te quiero” con el simple uso de sus cuerpos.

Las sensaciones eran placenteras y un viaje hacia un mundo difícil de acceder. Ya no importaban los pasos, sólo sus gemidos, movimientos, y unos momentos mágicos en los que sus miradas se cruzaban y podían sentirse en conexión.   
Sus pupilas se agradaban y se sentían como en una nube, exponiendo sus cuerpos y emociones como si no hubiese un mañana. 

Pero cuando todo acababa, se acordaban de que para cualquier principio había un fin. Y que no debieron haberse olvidado de “el paso final”.

Las emociones tardaban como máximo medio minuto en desvanecerse por completo. Pieck miraba a Zeke -y viceversa- y no volvía a sentir que podía decirle un simple “te quiero”, ni aunque fuese con las palabras. 

  
Ya no había amor ni placer, había vacío. 

Y Pieck se preguntaba que si realmente valía la pena disfrutar como nunca en su vida por unos minutos si después iba a sentirse así.


End file.
